<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can (also) be alone together by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916882">we can (also) be alone together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [286]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baccano!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacuzzi and Felix have their first time without the girls around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacuzzi Splot/Claire Stanfield, Nice Holystone/Chane Laforet/Jacuzzi Splot/Claire Stanfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [286]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can (also) be alone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts">chancellorxofxtrash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I realized the title I wanted to use was the one I used for the NiceChane so I improvised</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In terms of group stuff, they have done plenty with all four of them together. And, from what he knows, Nice and Chane have taken some time to get closer on their own, and of course he and Nice have had their time together, even before all four of them got together, he knows that Felix and Chane are incredibly intimate. With the way things are, it only makes sense that he and Felix should spend some alone time as well, but even so, Jacuzzi still finds himself incredibly nervous, thinking about it.</p><p>Which he shouldn’t be. Ever since the sudden proposal, Felix has been a lot less of an intimidating presence in his life, and even if he can be intense at times, Jacuzzi knows that he can ultimately feel safe with the other man, even safer than he did before. All four of them work well together, and he is able to be alone with Felix in other situations, such as the times that Nice and Chane find their excuses to be alone. This will be the first time they actually do anything like that alone, though, and he just can’t help worrying, because Jacuzzi worries about everything, whether he needs to or not.</p><p>Felix is, as always, taking everything so casually. This was his idea, and he brought it up casually too, so bluntly that it left Jacuzzi flustered, blushing and stammering, which Nice seemed to get a little bit of a kick out of, and he is not sure if he really appreciates her amusement at his embarrassment. She had been the one to nudge him into it before he had a chance to properly think things over or assess if he was ready for this, but she did take time to assure him later, promising that he was just over thinking like he always does, and that of course he would be ready, it’s not <em>that</em> different from when she and Chane are there.</p><p>Jacuzzi is not sure about there not being much of a difference, but he can at least say that he does think he is ready, even if he is mildly terrified. He is always at least mildly terrified, though, as that is his default state of being, so he just needs to take some deep breaths and push any worries out of his mind, because this is Felix, and he knows Felix, and he loves him.</p><p>“Go on, you can relax,” Felix says all at once, already able to read his body language and figure out exactly what has Jacuzzi so tense. “Come on, it’s just me.”</p><p>“I know that!” he insists, and somehow, saying it out loud already helps him, even if it is just a little bit. “I know that, it’s just different…”</p><p>“Yeah, but different isn’t always a bad thing,” says Felix, so matter-of-factly that it would be impossible not to want to believe him. He always sounds so sure of himself that even Jacuzzi, so unsure of <em>everything </em>wants to believe in him. Of course, he flusters immediately when he realizes that Felix has started stripping down, and expects the same from him, but he can do this.</p><p>He wants this, though. It isn’t that he doubted that before, but watching Felix, so confident and in his element, start taking his clothes off like that reminds Jacuzzi just how much he wants it, and suddenly, his desire outweighs any nerves that he might have. He can do this. They have done this before, it was just different then because the girls were there, but he can still do this.</p><p>So he starts undressing too, not quite as swiftly or confidently, but he does the job this fine, and then, next thing he knows, Felix has him on his back, straddling his chest. Having someone so much stronger than him hold him down gives Jacuzzi a lot of mixed feelings, with his natural fear definitely mixed in somewhere in there, but the feeling that overshadows all the rest is his unbearable arousal, his cock throbbing with how badly he wants this. When they are both stripped to nothing like this, there is no way for either of them to hide their feelings on the matter.</p><p>“Didn’t you want me to…to…you know, do something else first?” Jacuzzi asks, surprised that he can even find his voice to speak right now.</p><p>“Nah, you’re already shaking like a leaf, so I thought you could just watch me for a little bit instead.” Now it makes sense why Felix is sitting on his chest- there is no real way for Jacuzzi to look away, to avoid watching the way that Felix suddenly sits back, legs spread as he fingers himself, not bothering to restrain himself when it comes to moaning. In fact, that might even be exaggerated, just for effect.</p><p>But it leaves Jacuzzi stiff beneath him, breath caught in his throat as he watches him pleasure himself. He wants to feel guilty for not doing more, but it is hard to feel guilty when he gets to watch something like this, and when this all seems to be according to Felix’s plan. Soon enough, his moans are so unrestrained that he pulls his fingers back completely, and shifts their position, so that he is straddling Jacuzzi’s cock instead.</p><p>“You’re ready, right?” he asks, when Jacuzzi should probably be the one asking him that. But Felix knows just what he is doing, and does not have to worry about any of that, so Jacuzzi should not worry either. Instead, he just nods, so breathless that he does not trust himself to speak without losing his breath, or at the very least, crying from his excitement.</p><p>And he definitely feels like crying once Felix starts sinking down on his cock. This is hardly the first time for either of them, but it is still <em>a</em> first, and that is what makes it feel so special, makes it so overwhelming all at once. His voice breaks as he cries out, and there really are tears welling up in his eyes, and Felix grins down at him, able to tell just how much he loves it.</p><p>“See, not so bad, right?” he asks.</p><p>“I-I knew it wouldn’t be bad, but it’s…it’s…” Jacuzzi struggles to find the words to say it, but then, Felix makes it impossible for him to speak either way as he starts moving on top of him, riding him properly and rendering him completely speechless. Now, he definitely can’t hold his tears back anymore, unable to help himself when he is so overwhelmed with pleasure, something that Felix has had plenty of time to get used to.</p><p>So he is not alarmed by the sudden display of extreme emotion, and instead, it just lets him know that he is doing this right, that he is giving Jacuzzi just what he needs. This first encounter alone is just what the both of them needed, just the sort of alone time that they needed to further cement an already wonderful relationship.</p><p>Working his hips against Jacuzzi’s, he is able to bring him closer and closer to the edge, and Jacuzzi just whimpers beneath him, rendered completely helpless and stuck under his spell. And in a state like this, even his nerves can’t stop him from acting on instinct, until he is arching his back and thrusting up into his Felix, letting himself get swept away in his own desires.</p><p>“Now you’re really having fun with it,” Felix praises him, which would have been enough to embarrass Jacuzzi if he were in his right mind, but now, he is far beyond the point of rational or irrational thought, thinking only of how much he wants to keep going and never have to stop.</p><p>His body will not allow him that, though. The more he pushes himself, the closer he is, but fortunately, Felix is right there with him, having gotten plenty riled up just from touching himself, and now Jacuzzi starting to take the lead makes him tremble on top of him, eager to give himself over to that pleasure. And so, he decides to hold nothing back, giving in completely, knowing that once he does, Jacuzzi will not be able to hold back either, the sensation too much for him.</p><p>With a low moan, Felix throws back his head and comes, and Jacuzzi cries out, voice breaking again, as he thrusts weakly into Felix, coming right along with him. The two of them are then left to catch their breath as they finish riding out their shared climax, with Felix coming to rest on top of him, and Jacuzzi not minding his weight, and actually rather liking the intimacy of it all. Now, he is completely relaxed, any previous worries having faded away entirely.</p><p>Which is exactly what Felix knew would happen from the start, and he is glad that they have finally taken this step, to bolster their own relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>